helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
An Unexpected Surprise
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info It's already the appointed time. Miss Hosta still doesn't show up. What happened? Objective Go to Slums and talk to Hosta.: 0/1 Rewards EXP +100 Notes Transcript Story Chat 1 Maid: Good morning. Miss Hosta sent a letter saying that she would visit. Magda: I see. (I should discuss the ball with Miss Hosta.) Prepare the tea first. Maid: Okay. Magda: (...Strange. Why isn't she here yet? Tea time is almost over.) (I'll go to her place.) Story Chat 2 Magda: Miss Hosta, I'm here to see you. Hosta: Lady Ellenstein! I was so busy that I forgot to visit! Magda: It's alright. I almost thought Kinuko ran away again. Hosta: Well, she's been nicer aside from chewing on the designs that the dandy showed me. Magda: ...Huh? Hosta: Yes, for the ball with mythical creatures. His taste is quite good. Unfortunately, he has to redraw it. Magda: Kinuko is so mean! But Sir Randall will be okay. He'll cheer himself up after complaining for a while. Oh, I managed to find another person who likes mythical beasts. Familiar Voice: Excuse me, is Miss Hosta here? Magda: (That's...) Vicky: Oh, Lady Ellenstein? Magda: Hello. Hosta: Did the medicine work? Vicky: No. Hosta: ... Vicky: Do you have anything stronger? Hosta: You're a brewer. Yet you have to ask me for medicine to sober up? Vicky: I've never been drunk before. So I don't need it. Hosta: The medicine is so strong that one sniff can make a drunk man run around Finsel. If even that doesn't work... What kind of man is he? Vicky: Well, he's not a human. Would you like to have a look? Hosta: ...If he's not human, then what is he? Lady Ellenstein, do you want to accompany me? Magda: Yes. I'm curious on what's making Lady Olineaux so worried. Vicky: This is the wine cellar of my chateau. And- Magda: Why is there a giant hole in the ceiling? Um... Is someone snoring nearby? ?! Sleeping Griffin: ... Magda: Is that a griffin?! Vicky: Yes... Magda: He's sleeping so soundly on the ground. Vicky: A few days ago, the griffin fell from the sky and crashed into my cellar. I suppose he drank my homemade fruit wine because I found him like this. Magda: Is he drunk? Vicky: Very. Magda: So that's why you asked Miss Hosta for medicine. Vicky: He's too big to be dragged out from the cellar door. He can only fly out of that hole. But I can't wake him up no matter what I do. Magda: Can you wait until he wakes up by himself? Vicky: I don't know how long that will take, and I need to repair the hold as soon as possible. Magda: I see... Vicky: How can I fix it when there's a griffin here? And he can't leave if the hole is gone! Magda: (It's rare to see Lady Olineaux so troubled.) Randall: If the medicine didn't work, let's try using something pungent. Magda: Sir Randall, how did you get here? Oh, I know! Take out your cologne! Randall: Is my cologne that bad?! My heart...! Hosta: Ah, Kinuko is asking if we can make him smaller. Vicky: Is there a spell that can do that? Hosta: ...I don't know any. Vicky: ... Leslie: Slice him into three pieces. Then he can be taken through the door. Magda: No! Leslie: Why not? Magda: I said no! Leslie: ... Alexander II was playing with yarn today. He was so adorable! I have to ask the painter to make portraits of him. I'll have a big one at home and bring a smaller painting to show you. Magda: (...Sir Bavlenka is useless.) Vicky: Alas, my dear cellar... Story Chat 3 Magda: (We can't think of anything...) (Sir Bavlenka bragged about his pet.) (Is there another way?) (I'm tired. I should sleep first.) Category:Event Quests Category:Fantastic Beasts Event Category:Transcript